Construction and repair of various structures may require means, internal and/or external, to permit workers to stand at an elevation above ground level to do work on areas of the structure that are not accessible otherwise. For example, as the working level for a structure rises above the reach of crew members on the ground, scaffolding systems, which are essentially temporary elevated platforms, may be erected to support the crew members, their tools, and materials.
Every year numerous fatalities and serious injuries occur in the construction and building industry as a result of workers using many of the scaffolding systems that are widely available today. In particular, many workers are injured or killed when they fall during assembly of the scaffold. In addition to the issue of worker safety, it is costly and time consuming (a) to erect and maintain the scaffolding system, and (b) for a worker to climb each day to begin work or to traverse the scaffolding system to perform various tasks.